


Frozen Blades

by charliebradcherry



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Lucifer Learns How To Ice Skate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Lucifer out for a session of ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Samifer on ice :D
> 
> Tumblr: **charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com**

The edge of the blades made contact with ice and sliced through it as he skated forward, his fingers meshed with Sam’s while his other hand flailed in the air to give himself some sort of stability. And from time to time, a humble gasp escaped his lips as his knees buckled and a breeze brushed past his shirt that seemingly succeeded to provide Sam some friendly assitance to push him over the platform with him.  
  
“Easy now,” Sam said, skating backwards as he tugged his archangel close. “Wouldn’t want you to fall over and break a leg.”  
  
Lucifer attempted his best to keep his eyes fixated onto Sam’s amused smile just to relish the happiness that cut acutely through the darkness like a ray of sunshine just a little bit longer like he should, but he was more cautious than anything and kept his feet still on the patch of ice beneath his feet. He gulped down his fear and screwed his eyes shut, releasing a much more profound breath that ghosted through the frosty air before he focused on forming a coherent phrase with the thousands of words of sheer anxiety that floated around in his mind.  
  
“I don’t know why we’re doing this.”  
  
Before this hour, Lucifer had never heard of this kind of activity. He knew a major part of the human’s occupations and hobbies by heart, but when Sam had suddenly snapped his fingers during a period of research in the main room of the bunker and mentioned ice skating like it was genuinely the most genius idea ever, the sole thing he was aware of was that it’s related to ice. Lucifer had never heard about it before and wasn’t really in the mood to find out either.  
  
A sloth, that’s what he was. Lucifer slept like one, was as languid as one and was as quiet as one. But his lazy ass was being dragged away whether he liked it or not.  
  
_You’re missing out, then_ , Sam had said. _Grab your jacket and let’s head for the car, I’m sure you’ll like it._  
  
The ice rink was completely empty at such a late hour in the night. Lucifer was glad that there was no one around to laugh at how bad he was doing right now even though Sam kept encouraging him and even told him that he was doing better by the minute. He believed him.  
  
“I thought you’d like this considering you are immune to low temperature but are fond of being in cold zones. And since there’s nothing specifically made for our dearest Devil to wallow in, I brought you here so you could at least enjoy yourself a bit.” Sam explained carefully and proceeded on slowly skating backwards so that Lucifer could keep up with him, the underside of his blades hitting the ice and leaving trails behind that Lucifer followed with his eyes, “Don’t like it?”  
  
Just as Sam questioned him, he quickly lost balance and tilted the half of his body over as if he was standing over the edge of a mountain, clutching onto the human for dear life. “ _Sam_ –”  
  
“I got you, it’s _fine_.”  
  
He didn’t laugh at the way Lucifer lost control, at how pathetically frail he looked like as he was standing on ice, how he had to keep his eyes peeled for his surroundings and at how he had to stay absolutely concentrated on preventing his legs from wobbling. It astonished Lucifer but he didn’t make a comment about it.  
  
“I do like it, Sam.” Lucifer finally confessed after two minutes once Sam had approached in his personal zone to kiss the tip of his nose in comfort and also to reward him for doing so well. “But I reckon that it’s overtly blatant that I’m really bad at this.”  
  
“That’s where practice comes in,” Sam smiled, and guided Lucifer’s hands to his shoulders before he began moving over the ice again and bringing the archangel with him, “You’re not doing too bad for your first time, Luci. And I can’t say that about everyone who tries it for the first time. The more you work on your posture and stability, the easier it’ll be. And in addition to that, you’ll be able to come here as much as you want.”  
  
Lucifer rarely showed an indication of pride anymore except for when Sam complimented him or rewarded him with a smile as bright as the stars in the nightsky. He occasionally began missing his role of being the son of perdition and rule over something that belonged to him. But all of those thoughts that caused him distress were long forgotten as soon as he spent his time with Sam, learning things to get acquainted with his new life on Earth and the contemporary milieu.  
  
And since the ice rink was a sedated zone and such a charming place, Lucifer considered the idea of visiting more.  
  
“Look, you’re getting the hang of it!” Sam shouted, if anything a little too loudly as if he’d just seen something out of the ordinary and pointed at Lucifer’s feet. And he was right, Lucifer was skating by himself as soon as Sam had released him out in the open and given him a moment to demonstrate that he could do it all on his own like a little lost baby duckling in the middle of the nature.  
  
Though as soon as Lucifer’s mind started cogitating on those words and he took notice that he had succeeded without realizing it, he violently shuffled his feet back and forth on place and fell on the icy floor with a loud thud. Sam burst into a thread of giggles as Lucifer slid with his wet butt across the ice rink and his eyes crossed as he turned into circles.  
  
Lucifer was either seeing stars or birds mocking him, but as soon as he shook his head, the only thing he could discern was Sam skating towards him from a distance.  
  
It had been a while since Sam had laughed this hard and it felt like strings were coiled around his stomach and squeezing it so much it hurt. It was impossible to forbear a laugh or a smile at the view of Lucifer blinking his eyes to get back into focus, and looking incredibly bemused at what had just occured.  
  
When Sam bent down to sit with his knees on the ice in front of him, his confusion altered to shame and he hung his head low to hide his face, a faint blush visible on his cheeks as he distinguished the smile that had lasted on the human’s lips.  
  
“Well, that was embarrassing…” Lucifer muttered under his breath and fiddled with the grey laces of his ice skaters.  
  
Sam’s smile only extended, “You’re still doing great.” he said, “You know, when I started ice skating, Dean had to teach me how it worked and I fell a couple of times, too. I even think I broke my knee cap once and my dad had to bring me to the hospital as soon as possible.”  
  
At that, the archangel could manage a weak smile and his pale blue eyes were sluggishly lifting up  to meet Sam’s hazel ones.  
  
“But sometimes you gotta get hurt to prove that you’re capable of continuing and that you aim to achieve success.” Sam cleared his throat and stretched out his arm, offering a hand for Lucifer to take so that they could stand back up, “And you’ve proven yourself capable several times before.”  
  
It took a mere minute and two other agonizing collapses on the freezing solid floor before Lucifer was able to regain his strength and courage to stand back up along with Sam’s support, and take another a quick breath of relief before they could move on and start again.  
  
“Try not to fall over this time.”  
  
Lucifer scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, “Saying that won’t help me.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not mocking you, Luci. I just want you to be more careful with this. I know you can heal yourself back up but the moment you do fall and break one or two bones of your limbs, it’s not gonna feel all too good.” Sam explained and skated around the archangel to position himself behind Lucifer and push himself against his back, “I will guide you until you feel comfortable about trying it out on your own, okay?”  
  
No response, just a small nod and Lucifer allowed a pair of slender arms to slither around his body and hands to place themselves onto his hips. Sam lightly pushed Lucifer forward and skated behind him.  
  
“Keep your eyes up and never down, or else you’ll end up skating into the glass protectors.” Sam instructed in a half-sarcastic tone.  
  
“If I don’t look down at my feet, I won’t know what I’m doing and I’ll eventually end up collapsing like last time. I’m not risking it.”  
  
“Not if I’m right behind you, Lucifer.” he said and pressed a deliberate kiss to the back of Lucifer’s neck nape, a shudder waving over his entire body as he felt just how cold Lucifer was as his lips made contact with his skin. Sometimes, Sam just didn’t get how in the hell Lucifer could run around naked during the Winter. “Not if I’m with you. _Just trust me_.”  
  
Lucifer surrendered to the voice that was coaching him and shut his eyes, tipped his head back just a little to let it sag on Sam’s chest as he moved his feet in a pattern along with Sam’s succor and they both took a quicker pace over the ice, a gentle zephyr tickling his skin.  
  
They skated across the entirety of the ice rink for two hours straight while Sam’s phone was vibrating in his back pocket. It had buzzed at least five times in a row but both of them were too busy having fun and chasing each other to notice. Dean had left over a dozen messages and had called about two times to get a clue for why they were staying away for so long.  
  
Though as soon as Sam decided that it was time to put the fun skating session to an end, Lucifer had eventually caught onto him and was able to do the contour of the ice rink by himself with Sam’s words of encouragement being shouted in the background which was a great help.  
  
“I think it’s time for us to return back to the bunker now,” Sam declared a little sadly as soon as he read the first five words of one of the first furious message out of the twelve that Dean had sent him. “Dean’s butthurt because we didn’t get back home in time.”  
  
Lucifer approached Sam and pressed himself against the human’s back to seek for the only warmth he was familiar with that he would gladly melt for at any time given, before hooking his arms around him. They skidded over the ice, and Sam leaned into the cold temperature that embraced him from behind.  
  
“Thank you for bringing me here.” Lucifer purred happily.  
  
A smile as wide as the sky tugged at Sam’s lips, a frigid breath being blown over his shoulder that froze a part of his coat.  
  
“Maybe we should bring Cas and Dean tomorrow, too.” Sam suggested as he turned around to look at the clearly jovial archangel that stared back at him like a kid on Christmas, “It’s been a while since Dean has actually stepped on ice before, and we could poke a little fun.”  
  
Lucifer grinned wickedly, “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
